


Heaven's Light

by imthetitanic



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet for Charlie as Jo falls in love with her from Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Light

There is so much I wish I could have said   
To you, my dear, who I could never meet.  
I watched you from Heaven; my lonely bed  
Just waiting for you, but not too soon, sweet  
Charlie, though I fell in love, I never  
Want to meet you. You would no longer live,  
And the world needs your vibrance ever  
More, needs your light to allow it to thrive.

But what is happening down there below?  
He's stabbed you, dropped you dead in the bathtub,  
And I could barely watch as your bright glow  
Faded to darkness, you joined my sad club.  
But as you stand next to me, your hair gleams  
In white light. I kiss you...like in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
